1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to toys, and more particularly, to an improved toy shopping cart with a removable basket and a removable seat to enhance the play value of the toy to a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known shopping carts and baby carriages and/or strollers that may be used as shopping carts, as well as many known types of toy and non-toy shopping carts and baby carriages/strollers with removable baskets or seats. Examples of such known toys as well as standard size vehicles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,763,919 to Nakao et al., 5,553,877 to Huang, 4,953,887 to Takahashi et al., 5,848,797 to Paez, 5,876,046 to Courtney et al., 6,286,844 to Cone II et al., Des. 315,379 to Kolker, Des. 344,701 to Church, Des. 359,316 to Huang, Des. 379,834 to Huang and Des. 411,264 to Huang. However, none of the known prior art discloses or shows, whether taken alone or when properly combined, a toy shopping cart having both a removable doll seat and a removable shopping basket, as disclosed in the present application.
Therefore, there still exists a need in the art for a toy shopping cart that has increased play value and which includes a plurality of removable elements. There also exists a need for a toy shopping cart with removable elements, which allow a child to easily and quickly arrange and use the same during play.